


Кофе

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: автор вдохновлялся артом cannabis www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/69476036 (№68)Как Биттенфельд летел мятеж Ройенталя успокаивать
Relationships: Fritz Joseph Bittenfeld/Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 5





	Кофе

— Кофе, — раздался приглушенный стон из недр кровати.

Биттенфельд, конечно, расслышал призыв, но это его не остановило. До адмирала флота фон Ройенталя еще оставалась первая чашка кофе, завтрак и вторая чашка. Пока рядом с ним лежал всего лишь Оскар, к которому можно было игриво скользнуть ладонью под одеяло. Кожа на бедре была теплой и призывно бархатистой.

“Кофе”, — прозвучало настойчиво и упорно, но Биттенфельд только усмехнулся про себя и поцеловал в совершенно случайно оголившееся плечо.

— Смотри, ты не весь хочешь кофе. Некоторые части тело думают иначе, — он бесцеремонно скинул одеяло и выразительно покосился на напряженный член Оскара.

Оскар ответил недоуменным взглядом, а потом, с выражением лица капризной примадонны откинулся на подушки.

— Ладно, но ты возьмешь его в рот целиком.

— Даже не знаю, что тебе ответить… — Биттенфельд опустился вниз и провел по головке языком. — Так глубоко?

Ответом было раздраженное шипение, поэтому, чтобы не искушать судьбу, Биттенфельд сначала обхватил член губами, а потом начал ритмично скользить вверх и вниз, с каждым движением насаживаясь глубже.

Дыхание Оскара сначала участилось, а потом он застонал, подаваясь навстречу. Через несколько минут Биттенфельд отстранился, и Оскар, не дожидаясь просьбы, перевернулся на живот и подставил задницу.

— Такой красивый, — Биттенфельд восхищенно припечатал полушарие ладонью, а потом добавил: — Особенно, когда только-только закрылся после ночи.

— Еще долго будешь любоваться? — зло прорычал Оскар и шире развел ноги.

Им обоим нравился быстрый, почти животный секс, без особых прелюдий. Очень редко Оскар позволял себе расслабиться и становился похож на обычного человека, а не на высокомерную благородную скотину. Ближе всего к образу простого смертного он бывал в первые минуты после пробуждения, с по-детски беззащитным беспорядком на голове: сонный и не пришедший в себя.

Перед тем как разбудить его в этот раз, Биттенфельд долго любовался и слушал спокойное дыхание. Лаская пальцами вход, он пообещал себе, что у них обязательно будет день на двоих, где-нибудь на берегу озера, чтобы ни одна собака из адмиралтейства не нашла их со своими приказами и распоряжениями. Оскар охнул, резко подался назад, принимая пальцы, и сжал мышцы вокруг них. Все посторонние мысли тут же вылетели у Биттенфельда из головы.

Подчинить Оскара своему ритму было сложно, но Биттенфельд двигался размеренно и терпеливо, пока Ройенталь не перестал диктовать условия, а стал ведомым. Сначала он стонал тихо, в ритм, потом все громче и громче, пока, наконец, не замер, упершись лбом в скрещенные руки.

Биттенфельду понадобилось всего несколько движений, чтобы тоже дойти до разрядки.

— Обожаю, когда ты кончаешь на моем члене, — Биттенфельд легонько куснул нежную ягодицу, а потом укрыл ее одеялом.

— Кофе, — голос был еле слышен. Оскар успел обратно замотаться в одеяло с головой.

Натянув трусы, Биттенфельд уныло побрел по особняку в поисках кухни. Ему предстояло либо вступить в бесславную схватку с кофеваркой, либо искать дворецкого и просить его сварить кофе. Биттенфельд знал, как отдавать команды своим уланам, но никак не слугам. Учиться этому он тоже не собирался.

На кухне стоял поднос с молочником, сахарницей и двумя блюдцами. Чашки же стояли около кофе машины. Прилепленная на клейкую ленту бумажка гласила: “ЕМУ маленькую порцию эспрессо без сахара, разбавить порцией горячей воды”. Дальше шла фотография приборной панели кофеварки, с обведенной в кружок одной кнопкой. Никогда еще Биттенфельд не испытывал чувства, так сильно похожего на настоящую любовь.

***

Верные офицеры были не только в флоте маршала Ройенталя, это Биттенфельд знал наверняка. Он просто отдал приказ, и Черные Уланы двинулись с места, послушные воле своего командира. Ведь он знал, как будет лучше именно для них.  
Биттенфельд не раз и не два вел их на смерть, но именно сейчас, когда, отключив маяки и закрыв прием входящих сообщений, они неслись на Хайнессен, он был со своим флотом, дышал с ним в одном ритме.  
“Королевский Тигр” показывал путь. Биттенфельд был этим тигром, прыжками покрывая тысячи километров пространства, чтобы успеть.  
Прыжок, и флагман опустился на планету. Прыжок, и вот он уже в кабинете мятежного генерал-губернатора.  
— Не думал, что вы настолько глупы, чтобы присоединиться ко мне, Биттенфельд.  
Прыжок, и приветственный бокал вина разлетелся вдребезги, а Биттенфельд сдавил эту нежную, податливую, такую хрупкую человеческую шею.  
— Нет, я тут с другой целью, ваше превосходительство маршал фон Ройенталь.  
Биттенфельд знал, что и его лицо исказила гримаса. Только Ройенталь был презрительно разочарован, а он сам — в бешенстве.  
— Приятно знать, что у его величества остались верные вассалы.  
— И мне. Он ждет извинений от вас, и он их получит.  
Как только Биттенфельд ослабил хватку, Ройенталь откинул его от себя и потянулся к ящику стола, но не успел. Удар в лицо, подсечка, и он повалился на пол. С неудовольствием, Биттенфельд отметил, что Ройенталь двигался медленно, будто вяло. Увидев наставленный на него бластер, он и вовсе оперся на руки, не делая попыток продолжить схватку.  
Его смех звучал издевкой:  
— Я не собираюсь извиняться в том, чего не совершал, Биттенфельд. Да и Лютца извинениями не вернешь. Я воин, равный императору по талантам. Неужели я не достоин объединить власть в своих руках?  
Биттенфельд не успел ответить. Похоже смех начальства был менее знаком уху его подчиненных, чем звон битого стекла и шум драки, поэтому в кабинет вломились только сейчас.  
— Адмирал Бергергрюн? — Биттенфельд улыбнулся со всей возможной доброжелательностью, но бластер не отвел. — Его превосходительство маршал фон Ройенталь отправляется на аудиенцию с Его Величеством, и мы как раз обсуждали детали поездки. Это будет “Королевский Тигр”. Он готов к взлету. Вы же обеспечите воздушный коридор?  
Бергергрюн молча перевел взгляд с бластера на командира, и только потом на человека, которого приняли на планете, как долгожданного гостя. Ройенталь молчал, и его офицер тоже не стал ничего говорить, а молча же вышел, оставив их в одиночестве готовиться к отлету.

***  
— Вы ничего не съели, — Биттенфельд с грустью составил еду обратно на поднос.  
Маршал Ройенталь будто и не заметил его присутствия. Он сидел, откинувшись в кресле, и если бы не бокал вина в руках, можно было бы решить, что он спал.  
— Послушай. Тебе надо есть. Ты похудел. Нам лететь еще не меньше недели. Ешь, пожалуйста.  
— Вам приказали доставить меня живым? — вопрос был задан настолько спокойно, будто в кресле сидел Оберштайн, а не Ройенталь.  
Хотя Оберштайна Биттенфельд бы додушил в любой момент и с величайшим удовольствием. Пока же приходилось любоваться на красивый фингал, который несколько подпортил аристократичную внешность маршала Ройенталя, но не изменил его отношения к происходящему.  
— Нет, — врать не было смысла.  
— Тогда есть ли разница ем я или нет?  
— У меня не было приказа, — помявшись ответил Биттенфельд.  
Он пока не включал передатчики, не желая заранее слышать ни императорский гнев, ни холодное, расчетливое извещение о разжаловании и обвинении в измене.  
Услышав признание, Ройенталь ожил. Он соизволил открыть глаза и повернуть голову в сторону своего похитителя.  
— То есть вы тоже государственный преступник, как и я? Или просто со свойственной вам прямотой захотели выслужиться?

Биттенфельд молча смотрел на человека, ради которого рискнул не только и не столько карьерой, сколько собственной шеей. Как знать, может быть на его голову падет не милость императора, а его гнев. И именно Биттенфельд станет первым казненным по обвинению в измене. Кому выпадет тогда честь лишить его жизни? Или это будут безымянные солдаты из безымянной же роты военной полиции?  
Райнхард яростен в схватке, и его великодушие к проигравшим имело свои, весьма размытые границы.  
В душе поднимались злость, ярость и раздражение спессивым ублюдком, который насмехался над тем, кто попытался спасти и его, и страну от гражданской войны. Который преодолел половину галактики в рекордно короткие сроки, чтобы никто из офицеров не задумывался: “Следующий — я?”. Кто-то должен был действовать, а Черным Уланам не было в этом равных.  
Ведь когда-то давно они с Оскаром просыпались в одной постели. Биттенфельд ерошил спутавшиеся за ночь пряди, накручивал их на палец и делал из надувшегося Оскара — чертенка с рогами. Тот дулся еще больше, прятался под одеяло и требовал кофе.  
Биттенфельд не любил кофе. Не любил смотреть, как Оскар становился адмиралом. Превращение в маршала Биттенфельд наблюдал всего один раз. Потом не было времени, и их случайные встречи прекратились сами собой.

— Ешь, — зло бросил Биттенфельд и вышел, от души хлопнув дверью.  
Ему потребовалось не меньше десяти минут, чтобы отдышаться, прийти в себя и снова зайти в каюту, которая больше походила на роскошную одиночную камеру.  
Ройенталь все так же смотрел в стену и крутил в руках бокал с вином. Пища осталась нетронутой.

— Он будет говорить с тобой, и вы все решите, — Биттенфельд медленно выдохнул через нос, чтобы успокоиться.  
— Это не вернет Лютца, — равнодушно парировал Ройенталь, не сводя глаз с одной ему видимой точки на стене.  
— Но поможет вернуть тебя. Вернуть вас, ваше превосходительство. Все адмиралы говорят о вас как о маршале Его Величества.  
— Меня лишили званий?  
— Временно, — лукавство вышло неуверенным и от этого фальшивым. — Из-за меня погиб Фаренхайт, но меня же не разжаловали.  
— Вы не готовили покушение на императора, не так ли?  
Настал черед Биттенфельда смеяться.  
— Все знают, что если бы нападение готовили вы, то Райнхард был бы уже мертв. Так что нет, все, что от вас требуется — встретиться с императором лицом к лицу и дождаться, пока он успокоиться. Он совершенно не изменился.  
— Изменился. Изменились все мы, — Ройенталь смотрел в вино, будто надеялся найти в нем ответы на все свои вопросы.

Биттенфельд заглянул Оскару через плечо, но он знал, что ему вино не даст ответов, потому что само просто виноград, впитавший солнце и землю. Раньше, когда человечество еще не поднялось к звездам, в вине была кровь, но те времена давно прошли.  
— Нет. Мы стали другими, но не изменились, — не зная, как объяснить себя, Биттенфельд скользнул руками от плеч к груди, чтобы обнять, а потом уткнулся носом в макушку. Если Оскара трогать, а не слушать, он казался понятнее и ближе. — Ешь, пожалуйста. Хотя бы сыр. Ты всегда говорил, что к вину обязательно положено есть сыр и что там еще?  
— Зависит от того, какое вино, — Оскар не вырывался, и голос прозвучал неожиданно мягко. — Еда должна дополнять вкус хорошего вина, оттенять его, но никак не перебивать. Это среднее вино, но даже его букет не стоит оскорблять тем выбором блюд, который я вижу на столе.  
Биттенфельд мягко переместил ладони повыше и ласково надавил Оскару на шею. Ощущение, что под пальцами билась чужая жизнь, давало некоторый контроль над ситуацией.  
— Значит с сегодняшнего дня тебе перестанут подавать вино, как какому-нибудь маршалу или аристократу, и ты будешь пить воду, как любой подследственный солдат.

Оскар фыркнул. И ведь знал, что Биттенфельд мог его удавить на месте, чтобы предъявить императору хладный труп, но все равно издевался.  
— И никакого кофе, — в арсенале Биттенфельда это была последняя угроза, не имеющая прямого отношения к членовредительству, но она подействовала.  
— Если вы хотите, чтобы все время до Феззана я провел в постели, то прошу вас уточнить, чью именно постель вы имеете в виду, — ответил Оскар с таким сдержанным достоинством, что Биттенфельд восхитился.  
Оскар прикоснулся к рукам Биттенфельда, намекая, что их можно и убрать, своими ледяными пальцами, поэтому воспользовавшись шансом, Биттенфельд перехватил их, чтобы согреть.  
— Хорошо, я не буду лишать тебя кофе.  
Оставалось придумать, как запихнуть в Оскара все остальное с подноса. Кормление с рук казалось затеей рискованной и небезопасной. С другой стороны, Биттенфельд никогда и ничего не боялся. Почти. По крайней мере до сегодняшнего дня.

***  
Перелет на “Королевском Тигре” показался Оскару бесконечным. Флагман был маленьким, неуютным, будто нежилым. Хотя из каюты за все путешествие Оскар вышел едва ли пару раз. Сначала думал, что его выволокут на мостик, чтобы он предстал перед ясными очами Его Величества, и уже потом понял, что если их не расстреляют при подлете к Феззану, затею уже можно будет считать успешной.

Когда ему доложили, что Черные Уланы появились в зоне поражения с закрытыми огневыми портами, Оскар без раздумий отдал приказ “Встретить”. Ему было откровенно жаль, что Биттенфельд променял распоряжения Райнхарда на бывшего уже любовника. С другой стороны, кто как не Биттенфельд мог откликнуться на негласный призыв сплотиться против Оберштайна.  
Солдатам для поддержания боевого духа нужен враг. И этим врагом должен был стать генерал-губернатор Новых Земель.  
Оскар нарочито сидел спиной к окну, чтобы не видеть, как тяжелое копье “Королевского Тигра” вспарывает атмосферу планеты. Этот зверь должен был принадлежать короне, а не связываться с мятежниками.  
Оскар видел знамя на стене, он присягал императору Райнхарду и собирался вести флот под этим знаменем на битву.

Союзников, даже не желанных, стоило приветствовать вином. Биттенфельд адмирал. И какого бы мнения не был Оскар о его стратегических талантах, увлекать он умел, как и вести за собой.  
Воспоминание о совместных ночах было неизбежным, но неуместным. Теперь они были не более, чем соратниками. Хотя слово “сообщники” было бы более точным.

Биттенфельд ворвался в кабинет так же стремительно, как когда-то в их ставшую общей постель. Дальше Оскару оставалась только холодная бушующая ярость. Этот наглец решил, что маршал фон Ройенталь — котенок, которого можно встряхнуть за шиворот и ткнуть носом в лужу!  
И вместе с тем Оскару показалось, что причудливое речное течение подхватило его в один из рукавов реки, в обход водопада, куда должна была обрушиться его жизнь. Поэтому, наверное, и не стал приказывать Бергерюну арестовать наглеца, даже ценой одной маршальской жизни. Поэтому молча поднялся на борт не своего корабля и дал увезти себя, похитить из высокой башни Эуфонии, в которую, казалось, он должен был вернуться зализывать раны или умирать.  
Неясным оставалось только одно, желает ли его Райнхард видеть живым или все же мертвым. Ренненкамфа, по молчаливому согласию было жаль, но все согласились, что он поступил достойно офицеру флота. От Ройенталя наверняка ожидалось подобное решение, но он медлил.  
Раздумие и одиночество тяготили его, но стоило Биттенфельду вызвать его на разговор, как Оскар начинал язвить. Он защищался, даже понимая, что должен быть благодарен. Просто не мог найти других слов. Необходимость покончить с собой и вместе с тем понимание собственной значимости, ценности, важности не давало ему последовать этому правилу.  
От этого появлялись злость и раздражение, а главное нежелание есть. Хотелось пить так, чтобы не приходить в сознание, но вина было не настолько много, чтобы потерять рассудок. Поэтому Оскар поддерживал себя все время немного пьяным. Этого было достаточно, чтобы начать читать узоры на стенах, и чтобы хотя бы иногда забывать, что Биттенфельд — воплощение жизни и человеческих страстей.  
Ладони прожгли плечи насквозь, подтверждая, что люди допускают ошибки. Прилет Биттенфельда был ошибкой — кто сможет защитить его? Того, кто посмел защитить предателя.  
Этот большой, наивный ребенок ввязался в игру, назначения и смысла которой он так и не понял. Оскар и сам бы не смог ответить точно, в чем была его цель. Почему он стремился выиграть, заранее уверенный в своем поражении, и не знающий, что ему делать с победой.  
Когда горячие ладони прожгли его пальцы до самых костей, Оскар склонил голову, прижавшись щекой к обнимающей его руке.  
Биттенфельд не должен понести наказание за не свою вину. Оскар не смог стать достойным соперником, но в его власти было сделать так, чтоб Райнхард не стал наказывать гонца.

***  
Ройенталь придирчиво осмотрел собственное отражение и остался доволен увиденным. Все крючки были застегнуты, форма сидела безупречно. Он был тем, кем и являлся — маршалом Его Величества. Всегда был. Поэтому предательский тремор оказался неуместен. Он не должен был волноваться перед встречей с Райнхардом. Еще раз поправив воротничок, Ройенталь с раздражением посмотрел на пальцы и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Пора.  
Ройенталь вышел в гостиную и смерил тяжелым взглядом ожидающего его офицера:  
— Пойдемте, адмирал Мюллер, не стоит заставлять ждать Его Величество.

Это не было судебным заседанием, не было и допросом. Император почтил аудиенцией одного из своих вассалов — не более того. И что такого, что вассал не мог отказаться, и что до самых дверей тронного зала его сопровождал адмирал и двое гвардейцев на шаг позади.

Ройенталь шел быстро. Это была и его земля тоже. Ему нравилось видеть, как еще больше вытягиваются гвардейцы караула, стоило им издалека увидеть синий маршальский плащ. Может быть, наверняка, это будет последняя такая прогулка.  
— Его Величество ожидает вас, — поклонился слуга и открыл дверь, но Ройенталь все равно успел заметить тяжелую фигуру адмирала у окна. Его плечи были чуть вывернуты вперед, как если бы запястья скрепляли наручники.

Дверь закрылась со стуком, отделяя мятежного маршала от мятежного же адмирала.  
Замерев посреди залы, Ройенталь посмотрел своему императору в глаза, а потом неглубоко поклонился под этим взглядом.  
Не собирался, но не смог удержать спину прямо.  
И как мог возомнить, что такой, как болванчик кланяющийся человеку на троне, сможет одержать верх?  
— Не думал, что так быстро увижу вас на Феззане снова, — Райнхард поднялся с трона и спустился вниз. Теперь они были на равных или почти на равных.  
— “Королевский Тигр” оказался быстрее, чем я думал, — вежливо ответил Ройенталь.  
— Быстрее чем “Тристан”. Почти в два раза, не так ли?  
Отвечать на этот вопрос Ройенталь не собирался, но когда молчание начало затягиваться, сказал:  
— Адмирал Лютц погиб по моей вине.  
— Да, — Райнхард тоже говорил медленно, не то взвешивая, не то выталкивая из себя слова. — И я не хотел бы потерять еще и вас, маршал, — Он улыбнулся и продолжил. — Было ошибкой назначать вас генерал-губернатором, но вы остаетесь блестящим стратегом и моим адмиралом. Перед тем как вы уйдете… — Райнхард сначала опустил ресницы, а потом распахнул глаза и улыбнулся. — Позвольте полюбопытствовать, что случилось с вашим лицом?  
На этот вопрос Ройенталь совершенно не собирался отвечать, и в глубине души надеялся, что пудра помогла скрыть благородно-поблекшую желтизну, окружающую его правый глаз. Оказалось, что он снова недооценил Райнхарда.  
— Адммирал Биттенфельд.  
Раздался один короткий смешок, но потом Райнхард все же справился с лицом:  
— Возвращайтесь к своим обязанностям.  
— Да, мой император, — Ройенталь снова поклонился, и был готов уйти, когда Райнхард остановил его.  
— Раньше вы не кланялись мне, Ройенталь. Не считаю это необходимым и впредь, — с некоторой грустью в голосе сказал он.  
— Раньше вы не были императором, Ваше Величество, — Ройенталь глубоко поклонился и вышел, не дожидаясь новых вопросов.

***  
Месяц домашнего ареста истек.  
Для Оскара оказалось неприятной неожиданностью, что даже к адмиралам, находящимся под домашним арестом, пускали только ближайших членов семьи, к которым Оскар никак не относился.  
Поэтому он несколько раз в неделю гулял, подолгу рассматривая уток в пруду, который по непредвиденному стечению обстоятельств находился как раз напротив дома адмирала Биттенфельда. Что об этом думала охрана, Оскару было абсолютно наплевать.  
Теперь же этой неловкости должен был прийти конец.

Биттенфельд, привычно шумный, нарушил размеренное течение канцелярской жизни кабинета.  
Он замер напротив стола и вытянулся по стойке смирно.  
Оскар поднялся, чтобы сделать обстановку чуть менее официальной:  
— Поздравляю вас с возвращением на службу, адмирал.  
Биттенфельд нахмурился и кивнул. Оскар подавил тяжелый вздох и продолжил.  
— Мне будет приятно, если вы завтра почтите меня своим присутствием. Ужин подают в семь, и я надеюсь, что вы найдете возможность присоединиться.  
— Ты ешь? — с таким недоверием в голосе сказал Биттенфельд, что Оскар не нашелся что ответить - просто вежливо кивнул.  
Улыбаться казалось неуместным.  
— А завтрак? — бесхитростно поинтересовался Биттенфельд.  
Он обошел стол и с наивно-собственническим видом положил руки Оскару на пояс.  
— Зависит от того, какие у меня будут планы на утро субботы, ваше превосходительство.  
Оскару пришлось сначала вытерпеть наполовину оскорбительный поцелуй в нос, а потом найти в себе силы разорвать объятие, чтобы случайно не пригласить Биттенфельда на ужин уже сегодня.


End file.
